Customers receive a large number of offers and/or advertisements such that customers generally ignore, or do not pay enough attention to the offers and/or advertisements (simply referred to as offers). The offers are often generic in nature and do not address the customer's specific needs at the time. Further, the offers can be ignored due to the customer's present mood. Financial institutions and other offer providers waste resources generating and sending the offers that customers will most likely ignore due to their emotional state.